Elo
by Ane Sekhmet
Summary: "Os elfos são ligados a este mundo de uma forma que os humanos jamais compreenderão completamente."


**Disclaimer: **Quisera eu ser dona de algo relacionado ao Tolkienverso, mas não sou. Tudo pertence ao Professor e aos devidos detenedores dos direitos.

Agradecimentos especialíssimos à mestra **Sadie Sil**. Muito obrigada pelas dicas valiosas, pelo apoio e pela paciência.

* * *

Thranduil Oropherion estava imerso em pensamentos. Seu semblante, eterno e belo como só seria possível nos Primogênitos de Ilúvatar, contorcido em preocupação. Há dias seu coração estava pesado, dizendo-lhe que a tão aclamada Paz Vigilante tinha chegado ao fim. O Rei Élfico temia por seu povo: valentes e temidos, alegres e unos com a floresta a sua volta. Eles não mereciam viver outra vez os horrores da guerra.

O Rei orgulhava-se da conexão que possuía com as criações de Yavanna. Era um _sinda_, e mesmo assim, as árvores, os animais, tudo na Grande Floresta Verde vibrava em sintonia com ele. Fora esta ligação que o levara a caminhar, aparentemente a esmo, pelas circunvizinhanças de sua fortaleza. Havia um silêncio anormal na mata, como se a vida ali presente tivesse entrado em compasso de espera. Espera pelo quê? Algo bom... ou a próxima tentativa do inimigo de destruir tudo o que havia de belo na face de Arda?

Thranduil não sabia, mas jamais ignoraria sua intuição. Por algumas horas ele seguiu a norte da grande caverna na qual fizera seu palácio, e parou numa clareira que não se lembrava de ter visitado. Ali, a ausência de sons era ainda mais palpável. O Rei observou as árvores, imensas, velhas, com raízes profundas e copas altas e densas, tão densas que a luz do sol tinha dificuldades para passar por entre as folhagens. Pequenas plantas e folhas mortas formavam o tapete fofo que era o chão. Naquela paisagem, destacava-se uma faia, ainda maior que as outras, seus galhos retorcidos enroscavam-se uns nos outros e na vegetação próxima.

O magnífico ser atraiu o Rei como uma abelha é atraída para o mel. Mãos élficas tocaram o tronco da árvore com reverência, e Thranduil imediatamente sentiu seu corpo tremer. O silêncio até então opressor, foi substituído por um zumbido constante, quase um sussurro. A Floresta conversava com seu Rei e lhe dava notícias. Más notícias de um medo inominável, uma sombra que despertava ao sul, na região da antiga fortaleza de Dol Guldur, envenenando e corrompendo o terreno ali, orcs e goblins se multiplicando nas montanhas...

Uma revoada o despertou de seu transe. Suspirando, Thranduil agradeceu e começou a caminhada de volta às Cavernas. Havia muito que fazer e planejar. A guerra poderia ainda não ter começado, mas ele não deixaria que seu povo fosse pego desprevenido.

Nas semanas seguintes, foi impossível não notar a intensificação nas patrulhas. As estações chegaram e se foram, e os elfos de Greenwood acostumaram-se com as caminhadas solitárias de seu senhor, para completo desespero dos conselheiros. Eles não sabiam, mas as visitas de Thranduil à clareira da grande faia tornaram-se frequentes, e as conversas do herdeiro de Oropher com a floresta, mais negras.

Os presságios pioravam, e a mata transmitia sua inquietação para o Rei; a inquietação, e também a certeza de que Greenwood não abandonaria os _nandor_ à própria sorte. A prova da aliança, natural e há muito feita, mas agora cimentada pela sombra que ameaçava ressurgir, veio em mais um dia de vagar errante pela mata.

Oropherion notou o estranho silêncio novamente. Deixou-se guiar até parar diante da grande faia. E então o som de cascos chegou a seus ouvidos élficos. Sem dúvidas, o animal que se aproximava era imenso. O Rei esperou, e viu, em deslumbre, o magnífico alce surgir por entre as folhagens. Era um animal esplêndido, grande e forte, uma criação perfeita de Ilúvatar que demonstrava graça e poder igualmente. E curvou-se ao Rei.

O elfo, ainda espantado, repetiu a cortesia e ergueu a mão, curioso tal qual elfinho para tocar a majestosa criatura, e quando o fez, a voz da floresta cantou em seus ouvidos, dando vivas e fazendo promessas de amor e irmandade.

O rei tinha uma nova montaria agora. Uma que mostraria a Arda o elo inquebrável entre elfos e Greenwood.

* * *

Reviews serão muito apreciadas. :)


End file.
